Dlaczego UCIEKŁEM z własnego WESELA
>Bądź mną >Lvl 18 >Syn miejskich burżujów >Ciuchy, kobiety i hajs >Tylko bez kobiet, bo jesteś spierdolonym anonkiem >Tatełe chce cię hajtnąć z loszką 3/10 żebyś wreszcie poruchał >Loszka inteligentna >Aż za bardzo >Mówi: „ZERO SEKSU ŻEBY MOJE DZIECI NIE MIAŁY SIĘ CZEGO WSTYDZIĆ” >Okay.png >Akceptujesz swój spierdolony los, szykujesz się do ślubu >Bogate weselisko >Noc poślubna >Twoje pierwotne instynkty neandertalczyka ci mówią, żeby włożyć coś w coś twojej ｒｚｏｎｙ >Kobieta jest trzeźwa >Bajerujesz >Ona może nawet odrobinę ulega >Ty jej wtedy proponujesz żebyście poszli do łóżka >Ona w sumie ok >Idziesz do kibla, żeby nie było przypału z obsraną dupą >Gdy załatwiasz swoje sprawy, wydzwania do ciebie ziomek >„ANON KURWA CO SIĘ ODJANIEPAWLIŁO TO JA NAWET NIE” >„KURWA BANON NIE GADALIŚMY OD PODSTAWÓWKI CO TY ODJEBUJESZ, JESTEM TERAZ NA SWOIM WŁASNYM ŚLUBIE” >„POJEBAŁO CIĘ? JEDNA LOCHA KIEDY TUTAJ U MNIE NA EM-CZTERY CAŁY HAREM?” >Myślisz sobie: w sumie i tak nie mam pewności, czy by mi dała >Zostawiasz kobietę w łóżku rozebraną już do naga >Mówisz jej: „SŁUCHAJ NO KURWA WIEM ŻE I TAK ZARAZ MI POWIESZ, ŻE SEKS NIE ISTNIEJE I SPIERDOLISZ, NIE DAM SIĘ NABRAĆ NA TWOJE SZTUCZKI” >Jej mamałyga wtf >Wyskakujesz przez okno jak jebany Daniel Craig w Jamesie Bondzie >Szybka akcja: dostać się do ziomka >Jego kwadrat jest na jakimś wypizdowie gdzie nawet prąd nie dociera >Za rzeką >Żeby ominąć drogę przez most kilkadziesiąt kilometrów dalej, przepływasz przez akwen >Każda sekunda w końcu się liczy >Bez podtekstów >Dochodzisz do wioski, w której mieszka ziomek >Zatrzymujesz się pod kościołem, spocony, mokry i zdyszany >Maryja spogląda na ciebie z obrazka >Kurła dobrze że to tylko rysunek, nie byłaby zadowolona z tego, co robię >Wtedy Lil NMP o dziwo drga na obrazku, ożywa i schodzi >„ANONIE PRZEJDŹ PRZEZ WROTA ŚWIĄTYNI, ALBO PODZIELISZ LOS ŚWIĘTEGO OZEASZA” >Ozeasz to taki ziomek któremu Bóg zabronił się ruchać >Piątka z religii w podstawówce i gimbazie >Chodziłeś na religię tylko po to, żeby na bierzmowaniu dać se na drugie imię Ozjasz >Jak ten fajny cyborg, mocne 4,76/10 >Ale nieważne >Gapisz się jak wryty w Maryję, która zaczyna piszczeć, wznosić ręce i oczy ku górze, lamentować >Wrota magicznie się nagle otwierają >Kościółek okazuje się być zamaskowanym haremem ziomeczka >Zbudował go sobie i nadał taki, a nie inny wygląd tylko po to, żeby nikt nie widział, jakie niecne rzeczy odprawiają >A że wszyscy nowobogaccy to wierzący niepraktykujący, to raz odprawił bożonarodzeniową mszę i miał spokój >Widzisz przez wrota wnętrze kościoła >Loszki w środku patrzą na ciebie jak na kanapkę >Wyciągają ręce i podchodzą powoli >Gestami zapraszają cię do środka >Odzywa się twoja anonkowa natura >Odruchowo spierdalasz >Rozkminiasz, co by się stało, gdyby wtedy zobaczyły twoją stulejkę >I że nie wiesz, gdzie uciec >Przecież na chacie czeka wkurwiona loszka z nożem kuchennym i paczką nieotwieranych kondomów >Wiesz, że nie wrócisz na chatę >Na pewno krąży teraz tam plotka o tym, że spierdoliłeś z własnego wesela >Dobra chuj schowam się w dżungli, będę wpierdalać szyszki jak rasowy harcerz >Jak miałeś 6 lat, byłeś zuchem, poszedłeś nawet na jedną zbiórkę >Mijasz Maryję palącą szluga za rogiem >Kurwa wiedziałem, że ty też grzeszyłaś >Lil NMP okazała się być tylko wynajętą przez ziomeczka aktorką >Biegniesz nad brzeg niedawno przepłyniętej rzeki >Widzisz most >Przecież mostu tutaj nie było wcześniej >Chuj nie chce ci się znowu do wody wskakiwać >Przechodzisz przez konstrukcję >Dalej widzisz ścieżkę prowadzącą przez ciemny las >Yolo, ale klawo, sczekierałtuję tę ścieżkę! >Idziesz >Idziesz >Idziesz >Idziesz >No kurwa niee >Ścieżka cię doprowadziła do rodzinnej miejscowości >Ludzie na ulicach patrzą się na ciebie jak na debila >Oni już wiedzą >Tryb incognito >Zakładasz kaptur >Nagle nikt cię nie poznaje >Smarujesz sobie twarz błotem + wyrósł ci dziewiczy wąsik który tak długo ukrywałeś >Wbijasz na chatę >Nikt nie widzi twojej mamałygi pod warstwą błota >Pytasz się czy możesz przenocować bo zgubiłeś się >Właściciele zgadzają się >Znajdują ci miejsce w piwnicy >Mówią że ich syn Anon uciekł niedawno z domu i nie wiadomo czy wróci, więc możesz zająć jego miejsce >Schodzisz na dół >Zamykają cię na klucz >Wtf >„AAAA KURWA BIEDAKU TERAZ ZGNIJESZ TUTAJ” >Wspominałem, że moi rodzice to pierdoleni sadyści? >Zaczyna się wieloletnia mordęga >Piwnica jest w pełni monitorowana >Codziennie obsypywany jesteś kuchennymi odpadkami >Oni se patrzą na to, stękają i robią sobie dobrze >Wspominałem też, że są jebanymi fetyszystami? >I tak jakoś mija ten czas >Przyzwyczajasz się >Siedzisz w tej piwnicy parę lat >Dzień jak co dzień, dzień po dniu >Rodziców w końcu znajduje fiskus za oszustwa podatkowe >Wiedziałeś, że nie możecie być tak bogaci i popierdoleni jednocześnie >Silnie popierdolona rodzina Anoncjuszy pod twardą ręką urzędu skarbowego >Z racji tego, że cały czas siedziałeś zamknięty w piwnicy, przestajesz dostawać jedzenie >Wiesz, że twoje dni są policzone >Znajdujesz skrawek papieru i pióro ptaka, który zdechł po kontakcie ze smrodem wydobywającym się z piwnicy >Zapisujesz całą prawdę o swoim życiu, spisujesz też przeprosiny i wyjaśnienia dla twojej żony, jeśli kiedykolwiek to przeczyta >Wyczerpany z głodu zasypiasz z kartką w ręku >Umierasz >W tym samym momencie twój ziomek po raz pierwszy wypróbował nowo zainstalowane dzwony w haremościele >Okazały się zajebiście głośne >Całe twoje miasto słyszy dzwony >Ludzie myślą, że to jakiś alarm i kitrają się w randomowych miejscach >Do twojej opuszczonej chaty wbija jakiś pojeb >Picklocking skill over 997 >Zbiega do najbezpieczniejszego miejsca >Do piwnicy >O dziwo nie smrodzi już >Widocznie wraz z twoim spierdolonym duchem uleciał cały fetor >Wszędzie unosi się delikatna, słodka woń >Jebane Chanel No. 5 >Gość nie dowierza >To twoje ciało rozprowadza ten zapach >Ze zdziwieniem i ciekawością dotyka twojej ręki, próbując wyciągnąć z niej list >Nie udaje mu się >Natomiast on sam czuje coś dziwnego >Jego stuleja sama się usunęła, wąs się sam zgolił, wszystkie pryszcze zniknęły, a marskość wątroby poszła się jebać >Dzwoni do kogoś >„ZIOM WEŹ ODRYGLUJ MATKĘ I PRZYPROWADŹ JĄ DO DOMU TYCH JEBANYCH ANOŃSKICH BURŻUJÓW CO ICH OSTATNIO ZAMKNĘLI I POWIEDZ ŻEBY WZIĘŁA ROZPUSZCZALNIK” >Po parunastu minutach wbija jakiś gówniak z kobietą >Kobieta okazuje się być twoją byłą żoną >„O JA PIERDOLĘ TO TEN STULEJ” >Podchodzi do twojego sztywnego już ciała, próbuje wyciągnąć list >Nagle wszystkie palce corpus anoni się rozluźniają, loszka wyciąga kartkę >Czyta >Najpierw zdziwienie >Potem wkurw >Potem płacz >A na końcu śmiech >„NO ANON PASTA CHUJOWA ALE WYŚLĘ LEKTOROWI TO PODZIELIMY SIĘ ZYSKAMI” >Ocenzurowałeś niektóre fakty z życia i wkręcasz jakąś bajkę o ascezie >Żeby nie było, że nie zaruchałeś z przegrywu, a z misji >Wszystkie normiki u Pastolektora i tak kisną z twojego spierdolenia >Nazywasz się Aleksy >Jesteś świętym kościoła katolickiego i prawosławnego Kategoria:Pasta